lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Anchor
Summary Fin races to find a racist who's been targeting the children of local immigrants and clashes with a local celebrity over the matter. Plot Detective Odafin Tutuola is called to the scene when a girl is found dead. Fin suspects that she may have been working as a prostitute due to her body being found on a street where prostitutes hang out, however Dr. Melinda Warner says that she has not had sex and was not raped. Fin informs her mother of her death and swears to find the killer, however back at the station Captain Donald Cragen says that the case is outside their jurisdiction as she was not raped. Fin tries in vain to convince Cragen to let him pursue the case, Dr. Warner informs them of another girl who was murdered in the same manner. Fin ignores orders and tries to get witnesses to the murder, asking people who were in the area that night, while Detective John Munch passes out fliers. Cragen approaches Fin and says that despite him ignoring his orders they have been put on the case. Patrolling Fin takes in a convince store worker who he sees giving candy to a young girl, with chains that resemble the ones that would have been used to kill the other girls nearby, however another body turns up while he is interrogating him. The detectives realize that all of the victims's families were clients at a local immigration assistance charity. At the charity they see an anti-immigrant talk show called Flashpoint hosted by Gordon Garrison, where Randal Carver, a local who stands up for immigrants, is guest starring. Carver claims that SVU is to blame for not paying attention to the deaths and when they return to the charity Fin and Munch find two protests: one against immigrants and the other led by Carver defending them. Fin is confronted by Randall who continues to say that SVU has been ignoring the case and Fin pushes him when he looses his cool and is scrutinized on the news. Fin goes to see Randall at his office and arrests a man who causes a scene in Randall's office accusing him of defending immigrants who are destroying America. However Randall says that he will not be pressing charges and Fin is forced to let him go. Fin is troubled by his inability to find the children's killer, but redoubles his efforts after talking to Detective Benson and while sorting through hate mail being sent to the families who go to the charity, him and Munch trace one sent to one of the victims families. They realize that the sender was the man who works the paper shredder at the charity, Joseph "Joe" Thagard and the same man that Fin let go from Randall's office. Police raid his apartment and find a study where he has taped together all the immigrant families information and a line of children's pictures with the three victims crossed out. Fin rushes to the home of the next child on the list and finds him in the act. Having killed the child's father and trapped his mother. While Fin is interrogating Joe, Munch calls him and informs him that they've found the chains he used to kill the children, however Carver walks in and informs them that he will be defending Thagard for free, saying that Thagard has been brainwashed by Gordon Garrison's anti-immigrant propaganda. In court Judge Preston allows Carver's brainwashing defense. Alexandra questions Joe who says that he believes himself to be a patriot from listening to Gordon Garrison, claiming that there's a war going on between America and illegal immigrants. Saying that they come to America for the benefits but don't contribute and have "anchor babies" to make themselves US Citizens. Fin confronts Randall outside the trial, accusing him of defending Joe for publicity. Carver denies the accusation and tells Fin that his father was a member of the KKK and used to tell him about killings, which led to his hatred of racism. Fin is unconvinced and Carver explains that he feels good people can be tricked into doing the wrong things, racism is the real problem, Joe is merely a symptom. At the trial, Gordon Garrison is called to the stand and causes a scene when one of his supports jumps from his seat and threatens to kill Alexandra, and gets in a fight with one of Randall's pro-immigration supporters. The scene is enough to convince the Jury and they find Joe not guilty on all charges. As Fin and Alexandra look on in disbelief, Joe whispers something in Carver's ear which greatly disturbs him. Fin drinks in a bar disgusted that Joe got away and is visited by Nicole. As he speaks to her, he gets a call from Carver who wants to see him. In his office Carver informs Fin that after he was declared not guilty Joe thanked him, saying that he could go kill more of the kids. Fin says that they need to stop him, however Carver turns and shows him that Joe is lying dead from a gunshot wound behind his desk. As Fin stands next to him watching the body Carver hands him the gun he used to kill him. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Stephanie March as A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Audrie J. Neenan as Judge Lois Preston * John Schuck as Chief of Detectives Muldrew Guest cast * John Larroquette as Randall Carver * Thomas Sadoski as Joseph Thagard * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Nicole Gleason * Christine Toy Johnson as Keiko Nishimura * Yaya DaCosta as Audrina * Chil Kong as Chen Wu * Karen Tsen Lee as Mrs. Wu * Bruce McGill as Gordon Garrison * Michael Barra as Donnie * Michael-Leon Wooley as T-Mac * Nneoma Nkuku as Marie Brown * Glenn Kubota as Kwan * Lyric Davis-Watson as Ruby Brown * Alexandra Suarez as Hispanic Daughter * Glory Curda as Asian Girl * Kate Hess as Secretary * Jerome Preston Bates as ESU Sergeant * Diane Ordelheide as Passing Woman * Gayle Turner as Court Clerk * Joe Wissler as Jury Foreman * Katherine Terrill as Supporter #1 * David Shumbris as Supporter #2 * Dared Wright as Supporter #3 * Millard Darden as Opponent #1 * Peter Macklin as Opponent #2 * Cameron Reed as Opponent #3 * Daniel R. Manning as Danny * Joe Melendes as Reporter * Christopher Darbassie as Tariq Al-Haziz * Geeta Citygirl as Mrs. Al-Haziz References Center for Immigration Services, Carver Justice Center, New York Ledger, Elizabeth Smart Quotes Alexandra Cabot: You better watch out Your Honor, I hear listening to NPR will turn us all into zombies. Background information and notes Background information & notes Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes